


There Could Be No Feelings So In Unison

by palmtreelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drunk Harry, Drunk Harry is funny harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sorry if I missed anything, They are disgustingly cute, Top Harry, Valentine's Day, blowjob, i don't know how to tag, they say I love you a lot, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreelarry/pseuds/palmtreelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Louis and Harry are so in love. </p><p>--</p><p>"I love you so much, Haz." Louis looks over at Harry, who is positively beaming at him. Louis smiles back adoringly. God he loves Harry so much. That thought goes through his head for probably the tenth time just that day and he's so, so in love, and he never wants it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Could Be No Feelings So In Unison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever and I am the only person who has ever read it, thus it is unbetaed. It really does probably suck, but what are you gonna do? I was 153% inspired by Valentines Day and Louis and Harry's love for one another. Also by Lauren who goes by twinks on here and is @delicatelouis on twitter because all of her fics fascinate me and I've read them all more than once and zarah5 because her fics are amazing as well. This is absolutely nowhere near as good as their fics, I'm not good enough of a writer to ever come close, but anyways, I hope you like it at least a little bit.

Valentine's Day. The one day a year that all the couples simultaneously go out to dinner and the movies and have a great time together. Everybody is always so lovey-dovey and it's sickening to single people. They yearn for what everybody else has while watching them from afar, or sitting at home on the couch eating ice cream straight from the tub and watching romantic movies that make them feel even worse about themselves. And this is exactly how Louis and Harry felt, until they met each other a little more than four years ago.

It just kinda happened when the boys met at a party four years prior. They clicked, and it was all uphill from there. They were young and in love then, and they were young and in love now. They finally found what everyone else had, and they were so happy to say they found it in each other.

And so Louis wakes up on this very special Valentine's Day to Harry mouthing at his dick. And, okay, he probably should have known _something_ like this was going to happen, knowing Harry. Louis held still, trying to will his erection away so he could get a few more hours of sleep in. Little Louis (it wasn't actually little, but he called it that anyway), however, seemed to have other plans.

Louis let out a soft moan as he looked down at Harry sitting between his legs, bent over, blowing soft, warm breaths on his cock, mouth wide. Harry looked up at Louis when he heard him, stopping what he was doing, causing Louis to whimper, to give Louis a bright, bright smile, his face full of fond as he looked at Louis.

"Good morning, Lou. Happy Valentine's Day," Harry whispered, like if he were too loud, everything would break.

"Morning, Haz. Happy Valentine's Day. Mind continuing where you left off?" Louis answered, his voice raspy from just waking up. Harry looked back down and smirked, knowing just how to keep Louis going. Louis was currently sporting a semi, and Harry was getting there as well. Harry leaned back down to mouth at Louis' dick more to make him fully hard. Louis moaned as Harry licked a stripe over Louis' cock, the wetness seeping through his pants as Harry continued. Before they knew it, Louis was fully hard from Harry's mouth, and Harry was palming himself to have the blood rush to his own dick and become hard.

It wasn't long until Harry pulled down Louis' pants, letting his cock come free. Louis whimpered as he felt the air around them hit his wet cock.

"Ah, Harry, please, please just, just do something. Touch me," Louis purred. Harry obeyed, spitting into his left hand and rubbing Louis' cock while attempting to take off his own pants with his other hand. Harry grasped Louis' cock, stroking it up and down at a slow pace to work him up. Louis bucked up into Harry's hand, attempting to get some type of friction that wasn't causing him to feel so achingly helpless.

Louis grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. It was all tongue, causing spit to get all over them and making it a generally messy kiss (some might have seen it as trying to devour one another, but that's besides the point). As the kissing got even more heated, Harry felt that he desperately needed some release. He moved himself up a bit, so his dick would align with Louis', and he rubbed himself on Louis' cock, causing them both to let out moans, swallowed by each other's mouths.

"Babe, just. Fuck me already." Louis said breathlessly. Harry grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer, not needing to be told twice to get on with it. He put it on his fingers and reached down underneath Louis to tease his hole. He wiped one finger across, causing Louis to grind backwards to try and get it _in_ already. Harry reluctantly obliged, simultaneously wanting to be inside Louis and wanting it to drag on a little while longer. His finger went in smoothly, since they had sex just the day before. Harry went slow nonetheless, knowing it would torture Louis a little bit. Louis moaned, high pitched and dragged out, as Harry slowly moved in and out with his one finger. Louis continued to grind back, and Harry took that as him wanting more.

So Harry added a second finger, going harder and avoiding that spot in Louis that would drive him absolutely crazy with pleasure. Louis was letting out filthy noises, their neighbors might've actually thought they were filming a porno, not that that's happened before (it's definitely happened before). Louis was leaking across his stomach, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide open, as Harry made his way down Louis' body, leaving love bites on his collar bones and lightly biting his nipples.

Harry kept moving his hand at different speeds. After a minute or so, Louis arched his back completely off the bed, and whimpered. Harry smirked, because he knew he had brushed past Louis' prostate. He kept his hand there, curling his fingers over and over, relentlessly pushing against Louis' prostate, a little longer each time. Harry moved down again and licked the underside of Louis' cock. When he got to the tip, he wrapped his lips around and sucked lightly.

" _Fuck_ , Harry, your mouth is absolutely obscene." It took everything in Louis' power not to buck up. Then Harry added a third finger, adding to the stretch and burn Louis felt as he went in. Louis was basically riding Harry's fingers now. When he went back, his fingers went deeper, brushing against his prostate, when he went forward, his cock went further into the tight wet heat of Harry's mouth.

Louis made the mistake of looking down at Harry, because as soon as he did, he saw Harry's dark pink lips wrapped around his cock, eyes closed, sweat forming at his hairline and his hair slightly bouncing as Louis moved and Harry's fingers disappearing into Louis. It was all too much to take in when he was this close to coming, and he almost did. But he gathered himself, and reached down to tug at Harry's hair, successfully pulling him off his cock with a 'pop' sound. Harry looked up at him confused, glassy eyed and face flushed.

"Babe, I'm terribly sorry I had to do that, but-ahh- but if I saw y-you sucking me off any l-longer, I would have come, a-and we can't have that can we?" Louis was surprised that he made any sense at all as Harry shook his head, speeding his hand up. "Whenever you're ready sunshine," Louis muttered. He was about to start losing his patience when Harry pulled his fingers out of him, momentarily wondering why he said anything when he knew he would be feeling so _empty_ , before remembering that something even better was to come.

Harry grabbed the lube again, and put a generous amount of it onto his cock. Harry felt he had neglected himself, as he wrapped his hand around his cock. The tip was red and as soon as he touched it it blurted out precome. Harry moaned at the touch, loving the feeling of some friction as he spread the lube around, ready to feel the tight heat of Louis.

Harry aligned with Louis' hole, while Louis looked down at Harry with so much fond it would have been sickening to an outsider who didn't know the two boys. Harry looked down, watching his cock slowly disappear into Louis. Louis' face was contorted with pleasure from the wonderful stretch of Harry in him. Harry pushed in all the way, watching Louis' hole envelop him.

Harry hissed as his hips met with Louis' ass. He waited a minute before moving so they both had time to collect themselves. Only when Louis started whimpering quietly did Harry start to pull back before thrusting back in sharply, not wasting another second of Louis not being wrapped around him completely. Harry kept at it, his thrusts increasing in speed as he felt he was getting closer and closer to his release.

On one particularly hard thrust, Louis arched off of the bed completely, mouth forming in an 'O' shape, gasping for air as Harry hit his prostate. Harry was relentless, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over to hear the filthy sounds coming out of Louis' mouth, watching how his face was so flushed, lips red from biting them, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

Harry was sure he didn't look any better. He could feel the sweat rolling off his face, the little curls on the side of his head were sticking to his face and probably not curly anymore. His lips were even darker than Louis' had been, from sucking him off.

Harry leaned down to kiss Louis, all tongue and rushing. He really hadn't meant for it to go this fast but when does it ever work out how he wants it? He could feel the mixture of their spit all around his mouth, but he honestly didn't care. How could he care when it was Louis, the one whom he hit it off with from the very first day they met. Louis, the one he never wanted to be away from for more than one second. The one he loves and the one who loves him back. So Harry told him, over and over.

"I love you, Lou. I love you so fucking much. I'm so glad that I get to call you mine, never wanna be without you. Never. Love you." Harry moaned as Louis' come hit his stomach and chest. The only sounds in the room were the moaning of the two boys and the fast breathing of them combining to sound like the most beautiful song anybody could have come up with. Two thrusts later and Harry was coming inside Louis. He continued thrusting through his orgasm and when he was finished he pulled out and laid on the bed next to Louis, both of them still breathing hard.

Harry went down towards the foot of the bed, ducking down to lick at Louis' hole. He moved his tongue over it, tasting himself. Louis whimpered, feeling overwhelmed from even more attention to his hole after just coming. As Harry kept licking over it, he could feel himself hardening up again, feeling like a teenager. He moaned as Harry's tongue pushed inside him, gathering his own come out of his hole and swallowing it. Harry continued at a torturous pace, slowly pushing his tongue in and out. Louis whimpered, needing some friction on his cock so he could be pushed over the edge. Harry knew what Louis needed, so he grabbed Louis' cock and started stroking it, slow at first but increasing his pace as he increased the thrusts of his tongue in and out. He wiped over the slit once more before Louis was whimpering and coming a second time, over Harry's hand, his come pooling on his abdomen.

Harry got up then to grab a rag from the bathroom. He set it down before walking back into the bedroom, first wiping Louis' come off of his hand, then his stomach and chest from earlier, then wiping Louis' abdomen down. He put the flannel in the dirty clothes basket before laying back down on the bed.

Harry turned on his side to see that Louis was already turned on his side looking back at him. He leaned in to give Louis an innocent kiss, slow and passionate, the complete opposite of the kiss they shared just minutes before. When they both pulled away, they continued looking into each other's eyes. Blue and green staring right into each other, smiling.

"Haz, love, let's go back to sleep for a little bit. We can have more fun later, yeah?" Louis suggested, exhausted from coming twice and a lack of sleep from Harry waking him up.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, alright. I love you, babe," Harry smiled, before turning onto his other said, so his back was towards Louis.

Louis moved forward so he had Harry's back pressed to his front and his arms were wrapped around Harry. He heard Harry's breathing slow down right as he replied, "Love you too, Haz."

He couldn't wait for the rest of the day, he already knew it was going to be one of the best days of their lives together. Right now, however, he was focused on sleep, and a few minutes later, he was fast asleep, wrapped around Harry, their small, quiet breaths the only noise in the room.

\--------------

Louis wakes up a good two hours later at 11:00 to a wonderful smell filling his home. He wakes up with a smile plastered on his face because he _knows_ Harry woke up a bit earlier just to make him breakfast and he wonders how the _fuck_ he got so lucky to call Harry his.

He gets out of bed, putting some pants on before he leaves the room, not that Harry would mind if he didn't put the pants on, but. He walks to the kitchen to see Harry standing there in his black Armani briefs, facing the counter as he's cooking. He looks completely indulged in what he's doing.

Louis loves it when he catches Harry like this, unaware of his surroundings, he never wants to make Harry aware that he's standing right there. His attention only on the pan in front of him, listening to the barely-there sizzle of the pancakes on it, waiting for them to bubble slightly so they can be flipped. Louis looks at him fondly, he can feel the familiar look on his face.

Louis walks to the living room to leave Harry as he is. Harry probably wasn't expecting Louis to be up this early anyways, probably thought he would have to go back into the bedroom to wake him up when breakfast was done. Louis sits on the couch and turns on the telly. He doesn't change the channel, just wants a little background noise so he doesn't let his thoughts about what's to happen later overwhelm him. He can't wait.

A few days prior he was nervous. Extremely nervous. But now his excitement has got the best of him and he tries to imagine what Harry's face is going to look like. He can't even come up with a clear picture with his mind racing so fast. So he sits there, closes his eyes, and thinks about everything, but nothing all at once.

Approximately 13 minutes later, Louis' broke out of his thoughts by Harry coming into the living room and leaning down to give Louis an innocent kiss, lingering there for a while. When Harry stands back up he has a face full of fond staring back down at Louis. He can't believe he got so lucky to be able to call Louis his.

"Made breakfast. Pancakes and fruit. They're homemade too, your favorite!" Harry smiles as he tells Louis. Louis stands up and stands on his tiptoes to reach up and give Harry another innocent kiss. He loves him so damn much.

"Mmm..alright babe. 'S go eat." They walk into the dining room, where Harry has put a red table cloth on the table. In the middle of the table, there are white rose petals scattered about and on top of them sits a plate of pancakes and next to them a bowl of cut up strawberries and a bowl of cut up bananas. There's syrup in between everything and it all looks so neat.

"I love you so much, Haz." Louis looks over at Harry, who is positively beaming at him. Louis smiles back adoringly. _God_ he loves Harry so much. That thought goes through his head for probably the tenth time just that day and he's so, _so in love_ , and he never wants it to stop.

"I love you too. Never gonna stop loving you, Lou." Harry is so enchanting. They lean in and kiss once more before finishing the walk to the table.

They sit down at the table and Louis realizes that the pancakes are heart shaped, and his heart swells a little bit more than it already was. He grabs a few pancakes and puts them on his plate. Pours some syrup on his pancakes, then hands it over to Harry. Then he grabs the bowl of strawberries and puts a few spoonfuls of the sweet fruit onto his pancakes. He watches as Harry finishes making his plate all pretty and neat. A few spoonfuls of strawberries spread out, and a few spoonfuls of bananas mixed in with them, extra sweet, just like Harry himself.

He cuts his pancakes so he can finally, _finally_ taste the wonderful food that was handcrafted by his lovely boyfriend. He puts some on his fork, along with some strawberries and puts it in his mouth. He closes his eyes, savoring the taste as he chews and swallows.

"Oh my god, Harry, these are _amazing_." He all but moans out, as he's already getting more on his fork. Not going fast enough even though he's practically inhaling it.

"You always say that." Harry smiles though, loving the praise from Louis all the time.

"Yeah, but these are probably your best yet. They're so fluffy and delicious. I could eat these for the rest of my life and be perfectly content with everything." Louis stuffs his mouth as he talks. Harry continues smiling, silently agreeing in his head. He would be perfectly content with cooking Louis these for the rest of his life as well. They sit in silence as they finish their food. A warm, comfortable silence that only LouisandHarry can have.

When they finish eating, they take a shower, which may or may not include a blowjob or two. The water wakes them up however, so they sit on the couch, wrapped up in one another re-watching episodes of Friends, until it's time for their dinner reservations.

\--------------

They get all dressed up for dinner, going to their favorite Italian restaurant. They always go here on special occasions. Harry doesn't know what's so special about today, it's just Valentines Day after all. He doesn't question Louis though, as they walk inside holding hands and Louis tells the person standing there that he called and there's "a reservation for two under Tomlinson."

They're taken to their table, it's in the back and there's not many people back there, as per usual. They sit across from one another, not even having to look at the menu because they get the same thing every time they come here, too afraid to try something new and not like it. They talk about everything. Their future together is promising, and that's exactly what Louis needs.

"What can I get you to drink today?" The waiter has a fake smile plastered across his face, the world can be so ugly sometimes. There's so much happiness in the world and Harry doesn't know how people can be so unhappy that they can't even put a real smile up for a few seconds.

Louis speaks up, "How about some red wine, yeah?" He's looking at Harry as he says it, and Harry nods. The waiter goes to get a bottle of red wine and is back two minutes later with it in his hand, asking what they would like to eat.

Harry gets the chicken Alfredo and Louis gets the lasagna. They get salad and garlic bread before their entrées arrive. They continue talking, this time about the fans. They talk about how lucky they are that they have such a supportive fan base. When they came out to the world the year prior, all sorts of media erupted. It seemed the world was in chaos because two of the members of One Direction were gay, and together. Ninety percent of the fans already thought they were together and wanted them to be, so it really wasn't a surprise to most of their fans. They might've lost a few thousand followers on Twitter, on their personals and the band account from inconsiderate pricks who thought being gay was just the most awful thing in the world, but it really was worth it in the end when the boys were able to be themselves around each other in public, being their disgustingly cute selves. They were always kissing and hugging and holding hands and cuddling. They were so much in love with each other and they couldn't help it.

They finish eating and just sit there sipping on their red wine, talking about nothing in particular. Harry's already feeling the effects of the wine, both him and Louis can tell. He's always got a bubbly personality when he gets drunk. Louis wishes he was the same, he's a pretty boring drunk if he said so himself. Harry always laughed at _everything_ and told all sorts of dumb jokes. It was so endearing and it made Louis laugh, no matter that they made no sense sometimes.

_"Louis, how did the barber win the race?" "I don't know, how?" "He knew a shortcut!"_

_"Lou, how do you wake up Lady Gaga?" "How, Harry?" "You poke her face! Get it? Because of her song Poker Face?"_

_"How do you make a tissue dance, babe?" "Hmmm...how?" "You put a little boogie in it!"_

The jokes were becoming funnier as Harry told him because every new joke, he was more drunk, and Harry was laughing so hard at his own jokes. Louis was laughing at Harry laughing because his boy was just too adorable. Harry and Louis were so happy with their lives. Their lives were astonishing and so interesting all the time. They could never get bored with the life they lived. Being in love made everything they did fun.

Louis decided that Harry had had enough when he started laughing at nothing in particular. So they got up and decided to walk the short distance back home to get some fresh air and hopefully sober up a bit on Harry's end. Louis wanted this night to be one of Harry's favorite nights for the rest of his life.

\--------------

When they got home, Louis sat Harry down on the couch and gave him a few glasses of water and made sure he drank every last drop so he wouldn't have too much of a hangover in the morning. They sat on the couch cuddling for a little while longer watching more episodes of Friends before Louis got up and went to the bedroom to grab something. He comes back and sits next to Harry again, before he starts talking.

"I love you so much Harry." He's smiling, his heart is beating so fast as he thinks about what he's about to do.

Harry looks over at him and smiles back, practically sober now that he's drank some water and had a nice walk outside. "I love you too, Lou."

"No, listen, Harry. You're so amazing and I do, I love you so, so much. Today has been a wonderful day and I'm honestly the luckiest person in the world to have you, Haz. And I really want to end this day the only way it should end.

"Harry Edward Styles. I have loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you in that coffee shop four years ago. Your beautiful, beautiful green eyes. I love your lips, your hair, your hands, your body." Every time Louis says something else he loves, he gives Harry a kiss. "I love the way you wake me up with a kiss in the morning after you've made me tea, because you know if my tea wasn't made, I would be crabby as fuck." Harry smiles, because _of course_ Louis would swear in a moment as sentimental as this. Harry loves that about him though, loves how he's not afraid to say what he feels, and loves how confident he's become over the past few years, and loves how he sticks up for himself. "And I love the way you make me breakfast in the mornings, because without you, I would absolutely never eat breakfast because I'm so lazy, and you know that, but you put up with me anyways. I love the way that when we fight, you're always right there beside me not even two seconds later to make sure I'm okay, to make sure _we're_ okay. And God, your smile, your beautiful, bright smile! Your fucking smile lights up the room even in utter darkness. But most of all, I love you. I love you so, so much. And I don't want to live a day without being able to tell you how much I love you, Harry. I have been the happiest person in the world, these last four years spent with you. You are the only person who has ever made me feel even remotely close to the way I feel when I realize I get to wake up next to you every day, that I get to see you first _every single morning_. It's an incredible feeling, and I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be able to feel that specific feeling. And I want to be able to feel that feeling, and tell every person we come across, all about that feeling, and how you're the one who's making me feel that way, for the rest of my life. So, Harry." Louis drops to one knee, pulling out a little black velvet box from his pocket. He's crying now, they both are. Harry's hands are covering his mouth, as Louis grabs the little box in both hands, one hand underneath, one on top, grasping it with his spread out fingers. Louis opened the box slowly, looking straight into Harry's eyes, making sure he captured this exact moment, and would be able to remember it forever. "Will you marry me?"

Harry nods his head, "Yes, yes Lou, God, yes, of course," tears were pouring down his face as he held out his hands to pull Louis off the ground and get the ring on his finger. Harry pulled Louis into a hug, so ecstatic that this has happened. He finally gets to say Louis is his _fiancé_ and soon he'll be able to call him his _husband._  He can start a family with Louis. This is what he's wanted for his whole life. This feeling inside him, he feels like he's going to burst with emotion. His face is soaking wet as Louis pulls him into a kiss.

This is what it feels like. He never thought it would be this good. It's more than anything he has ever imagined. He feels--he feels _euphoric_. He's never going to get over this feeling, he already knows this is what he'll feel like every second of every day _for the rest of his life_.

Maybe Harry tells Louis exactly how he feels, and exactly what he wants and they have mind-blowing sex that night. And they probably get married the next year and Louis sings Green Eyes by Coldplay to Harry at the wedding, and they have a honeymoon in the Bahamas a few months later. And two years later, they might end up having two kids, Lea and Lucas. And they could enjoy this way of living, for the rest of their lives. They only ever wanted two things in life: to be loved and to be in love, and maybe, just maybe, their wish finally came true.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if it absolutely sucks but constructive criticism and kudos are much appreciated, so give me some tips on what to do maybe next time, yeah?


End file.
